Claudia
is an exclusive girl available in a Limited Time Event (by collecting 14 Tokens over 14 days or by paying 200 diamonds, with a 15 diamond discount for each token you collected). She is the thirty-fourth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You meet Claudia when you are battling against Superioroth, and being the savior when you're nearly on the verge of defeat. Personality Coming Soon... Dialogue List First Meeting #One day, while you and your friends are battling Superioroth for the fate of the planet, you're nearly on the verge of defeat when a super awesome anime girl leaps into action! #Being The Main Character - CRUSHED! #...She defeats Superioroth with her ridiculously huge sword, and immediately begins to monologue while staring into the distance. #"She'll be back. Her alien clone will resonate her Soul Saucer in the Dark Land. Then she'll only need the Omega Teapot to complete the Final Fan Tea Set..." #While she continues to monologue, you notice that she's super pretty, and has this whole "brooding" demeanor you find really attractive. When she finally stops talking an hour later, you agree to join her quest. Game on! Adversary *Ugh. I hate random encounters. Sorry *I'm not "moody". People with large swords don't get "moody". I'm "brooding". *Hmm. If you want to hang out, I would prefer to do it in absolute silence, in a dingy bar, while I think about my backstory. *I'm Claudia. Merc for hire. Judging by your appearance, you're either the comic relief or the secret antagonist? *They said I couldn't possibly save the planet and look bored doing it. Well, who's laughing now? Not me. That's who. *Tread carefully. The last punk that interfered with my mission... Let's just say he got a splitting headache. And died. And I leveled up. Poke *That "tickle" did 1 HP damage. That's at least two layers of embarrassment. Gift *Just because I can carry an infinite number of items doesn't mean I want to. Upgrade to Nuisance #Let's keep focused on our mission. Any attempts at romance will likely be pixelated and poorly translated. Agreed? ... #Good. Let the 500 hour grind fest begin. Nuisance *If you don't mind, I'm going to set this encounter to "auto" and just sort of zone out for a bit. Sorry *I'm so torn between motivating optimism and nihilistic self reflection. Gosh, am I ever attracted to myself. *Remember - if it turns out you're worthless in battle, you can always throw on a bikini and be cosplay fodder. *You may crush it with the ladies. But I... Umm... Attack them? Item them? Damn. Turn based flirting is harder than I thought. *Accompany me into battle, if you wish. But I'm not going to be wasting any Fenix Up, if you catch my meaning. *Dot dot dot. No wait, that's not how it goes. Oh! I've got it! ". . ." Poke *I don't laugh. Trust me. Gift *Just because I can carry an infinite number of items doesn't mean I want to. Upgrade to Frenemy #Not a bad start. But the start of the mission is always the easiest. Don't let your guard down. ... #It's almost like the difficulty of the mission increases linearly over time. Weird. Frenemy *I'm not saying size matters. But come on. Look at this sword. Doesn't it make you... tingly? Sorry *I'm so torn between motivating optimism and nihilistic self reflection. Gosh, am I ever attracted to myself. *Remember - if it turns out you're worthless in battle, you can always throw on a bikini and be cosplay fodder. *You may crush it with the ladies. But I... Umm... Attack them? Item them? Damn. Turn based flirting is harder than I thought. *Accompany me into battle, if you wish. But I'm not going to be wasting any Fenix Up, if you catch my meaning. *Dot dot dot. No wait, that's not how it goes. Oh! I've got it! ". . ." Poke *I don't laugh. Trust me. Gift *Just because I can carry an infinite number of items doesn't mean I want to. Upgrade to Acquaintance #I must admit, it's kind of fun having you on the team. You don't seem as... Damaged? As the rest? ... #What you lack in combat mechanics, you make up for in pithy dialogue. Naturally, I always opt for the latter. Acquaintance *You're a few flames short of a firaga, but I'd still use you in combat. Talk *I'm so torn between motivating optimism and nihilistic self reflection. Gosh, am I ever attracted to myself. *Remember - if it turns out you're worthless in battle, you can always throw on a bikini and be cosplay fodder. *You may crush it with the ladies. But I... Umm... Attack them? Item them? Damn. Turn based flirting is harder than I thought. *Accompany me into battle, if you wish. But I'm not going to be wasting any Fenix Up, if you catch my meaning. *Dot dot dot. No wait, that's not how it goes. Oh! I've got it! "..." Poke *I don't laugh. Trust me. Gift *Just because I can carry an infinite number of items doesn't mean I want to. Upgrade to Friendzone #I have concerns. I'm starting to really enjoy your company, which means you might be killed off tragically soon... ... #Don't panic yet. But if you happen to hear sinister music start playing in the background, I'd book it. Friendzone *Sometimes, I feel like I'm just a clone of my real self. You know? I guess everyone feels that way sometimes. Talk *My employer mentioned they wanted me to "limit breaks". I wasn't sure if they meant more butt kicking or just less resting. Instructions unclear. *My hair used to be longer. But I like to twirl my sword after battle, and... Well... You gotta practice something before you get good at it... *I tried dating this one girl, but she came down with a bad case of "tragic death scene". Still not the worst break up I've had, though. *Some creep offered me a job at a bordello. Said my Mom worked there. Or my Dad? It was confusing and insulting. So I declined via sword. *Hmm. Not bad. Your "Love" magic is useful, and your victory dance has potential. Keep it up. You might just make it to the final boss fight. *I love the feeling of a sword in my hands. And against my back. And big spooning it in bed. I have no idea why I'm saying this outloud. Poke *I don't laugh. Trust me. Gift *Excellent. It's important to stock up before a battle. I will add this to the pile. Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Are you a healer? I'm not sure what it is, but... I always feel better when I'm around you. ... #Hmm... Normally your outfit would tell me your class, but you don't appear to be... Umm... Dressed. Is it hot in here? Awkward Besties *You're tougher than a tonberry. But much more adorable, and less stabby. Flirt *I'm just a girl from a techno-magic turn-based sci-fi role-playing epic fantasy adventure world. Standing in front of a marshmallow. *Let's grab a drink. And then another, and another. We do not drink these drinks. We save them for the end boss. *I was looking at your stats, and I think I can work with them. We just need to grind 20 or 30 levels, and optimize your gear. We can do both at the Mall. *I'm not sure how exactly, but your eyes are casting some sort of status ailment on me. They freeze me in place and fill my stomach with butterflies. Teach me! *Some rude jerk tried hitting on me today. So I hit on him. With my sword. He was worth 35 XP. *Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I shower with the sword. And I'm not even going to try to explain why. I'm not a poet. *You're making it difficult maintaining a nihilistic pastiche. How can the empty universe compete with that smile? *I tried on a pair of heels today. They needed more rivets, random metal plates, and buckles. I'll stick to my boots for now. Poke *I don't laugh. Trust me. Gift *Wow. I know money is abundant, being dropped by literally every monster, but this still couldn't have been cheap... Upgrade to Crush #So, that new double-attack we just learned. We have to hold each other really tight to make it work. So... You know... Don't be shy. ... #I mean, I'm not sure why I need to press you against my breasts to make it work. But that's martial arts for you. Crush *You're the save point I never knew I needed. Flirt *I'm just a girl from a techno-magic turn-based sci-fi role-playing epic fantasy adventure world. Standing in front of a marshmallow. *Let's grab a drink. And then another, and another. We do not drink these drinks. We save them for the end boss. *I was looking at your stats, and I think I can work with them. We just need to grind 20 or 30 levels, and optimize your gear. We can do both at the Mall. *I'm not sure how exactly, but your eyes are casting some sort of status aliment on me. They freeze me in place and fill my stomach with butterflies. Teach me! *Some rude jerk tried hitting me today. So I hit on him. With my sword. He was worth 35 XP. *Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I shower with the sword. And I'm not even going to try to explain why. I'm not a poet. *You're making it difficult maintaining a nihilistic pastiche. How can the empty universe compete with that smile? *I tried on a pair of heels today. They needed more rivets, random metal plates, and buckles. I'll stick to my boots for now. Poke *Just a heads up - if you're getting physical, I literally have an attack called "Dolphin Blow". Gift *This definitely falls into the category of "special item". Thanks. Upgrade to Sweetheart #So... That date we went on. You know - the one where we were attacked and it was revealed I was a clone? ... #That was... Nice. Not the plot twist. But I enjoyed watching the fireworks with you. Let's do that again. Sweetheart *Resisting you is more difficult than beating a ruby weapon legit. Flirt *You and I need a romantic evening together. Let's hit the battle arena. *I would like to kiss you now. *Our love couldn't fit on a cartridge. *I just want to sheathe you on my back and take you everywhere. But that's where my sword goes. It's an impossible dilemma. *I want a hug. Give me one. What? You thought tough girls didn't like hugs? How foolish. Now squeeze me. *Are you an airship? Because I want to see the world with you. *If I had a materia that could summon you, I would never stop casting it. Hee hee. *Hmm... I wonder if your love could help tame Superioroth. She's a bit nutty. And she's got SERIOUS Daddy issues. *Fireworks. Symphony. Credits. Here's to a wonderful adventure. *Ugh, I have to go to this Reunion thing later. It'll probably be so boring. Come with me? *Let's go ride a chocobirb somewhere remote and romantic. And then... We'll get naked. Sorry, I'm not great with subtlety. *Oh, thank goodness. I went to sleep, and when I woke up I wasn't sure if I had saved our progress. That would be a LONG road back here. *Prepare for my ultimate move: Omni-smooch. It is as sickeningly adorable and violent as it sounds. *Here. I got you a flower. It's loaded with symbolism, and will likely become an iconic gesture in our franchise. It's a daisy. *Even though we've reached the end, I hope this isn't our final... You know... Fantasy? *So, our party needs three people. I've prepared a list of all the girls you know, ordered by combat prowess and general attractiveness. I would like to put in a quick endorsement for Luna. I love a mage in tight armor. *Ra da daaa! Ra da da du-da! *Want to join me in this random fighting tournament I go to? It's a bit strange, but a great place to get Smashed. Poke *Just a heads up - if you're getting physical, I literally have an attack called "Dolphin Blow". Gift *Oh my. This is both attractive and useful. It's like you're really starting to understand me. Upgrade to Girlfriend #Listen. I'm not sure if I would be your first choice, or if you'd rather be with someone obviously less attractive and cool. But I'd like to be your first choice. ... #That's... That's so good. It makes me smile.. Which makes my cheeks ache. I need to smile more. Girlfriend *Every time I see you, I hear this little victory song in my head. You know the one. Flirt *You and I need a romantic evening together. Let's hit the battle arena. *I would like to kiss you now. *Our love couldn't fit on a cartridge. *I just want to sheathe you oin my back and take you everywhere. But that's where my sword goes. It's an impossible dilemma. *I want a hug. Give me one. What? You thought tough girls didn't like hugs? How foolish. Now squeeze me. *Are you an airship? Because I want to see the world with you. *If I had a materia that could summon you, I would never stop casting it. Hee hee. *Hmm... I wonder if your love could help tame Superioroth. She's a bit nutty. And she's got SERIOUS Daddy issues. *Fireworks. Symphony. Credits. Here's to a wonderful adventure. *Ugh, I have to go to this Reunion thing later. It'll probably be so boring. Come with me? *Let's go ride a chocobirb somewhere remote and romantic. And then... We'll get naked. Sorry, I'm not great with subtlety. *Oh, thank goodness. I went to sleep, and when I woke up I wasn't sure if I had saved our progress. That would be a LONG road back here. *Prepare for my ultimate move: Omni-smooch. It is a sickeningly adorable and violent as it sounds. *Here. I got you a flower. It's loaded with symbolism, and will likely become an iconic gesture in our franchise. It's a daisy. *Even though we've reached the end, I hope this isn't our final... You know... Fantasy? *So, our party needs three people. I've prepared a list of all the girls you know, ordered by combat prowess and general attractiveness. I would like to put in a quick endorsement for Luna. I love a mage in tight armor. *Ra da daaa! Ra da da du-da! *Want to join me in this random fighting tournament I go to? It's a bit strange, but a great place to get Smashed. Poke *Just a heads up - if you're getting physical, I literally have an attack called "Dolphin Blow". Gift *Oh my. This is both attractive and useful. It's like you're really starting to understand me. Upgrade to Lover #Damn. I was hoping to say this with more dramatic music, a life threatening situation, and some stellar graphics... ... #I... Umm... I love. You. Lover *Is that a Masamune in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? *You're like the one winged angel that flew into my heart. Somehow. Against all known laws of physics. *I hope, by now, you can tell the difference between my "love" glare and my "destroy" glare. They are admittedly much too similar. *I'm just a materia girl, living in a materia world. *Let's trade weapons. Your wrists will need to build up stamina for our adventures to come. *'(Naked)' Let's grind some levels. I promise it'll be a lot more engaging than usual. *'(Naked)' Why aren't you kissing me? Is it still my turn? Oh, my bad. *smooch* *'(Naked)' Hello. I am naked. I would like to do naked things with you. Seduce *You and I need a romantic evening together. Let's hit the battle arena. *I would like to kiss you now. *Our love couldn't fit on a cartridge. *I just want to sheathe you oin my back and take you everywhere. But that's where my sword goes. It's an impossible dilemma. *I want a hug. Give me one. What? You thought tough girls didn't like hugs? How foolish. Now squeeze me. *Are you an airship? Because I want to see the world with you. *If I had a materia that could summon you, I would never stop casting it. Hee hee. *Hmm... I wonder if your love could help tame Superioroth. She's a bit nutty. And she's got SERIOUS Daddy issues. *Fireworks. Symphony. Credits. Here's to a wonderful adventure. *Ugh, I have to go to this Reunion thing later. It'll probably be so boring. Come with me? *Let's go ride a chocobirb somewhere remote and romantic. And then... We'll get naked. Sorry, I'm not great with subtlety. *Oh, thank goodness. I went to sleep, and when I woke up I wasn't sure if I had saved our progress. That would be a LONG road back here. *Prepare for my ultimate move: Omni-smooch. It is a sickeningly adorable and violent as it sounds. *Here. I got you a flower. It's loaded with symbolism, and will likely become an iconic gesture in our franchise. It's a daisy. *Even though we've reached the end, I hope this isn't our final... You know... Fantasy? *So, our party needs three people. I've prepared a list of all the girls you know, ordered by combat prowess and general attractiveness. I would like to put in a quick endorsement for Luna. I love a mage in tight armor. *Ra da daaa! Ra da da du-da! *Want to join me in this random fighting tournament I go to? It's a bit strange, but a great place to get Smashed. *'(Naked)' As you can see, I'm a natural blonde. I'm not sure why I thought you'd find that interesting, but here we are. *'(Naked)' Our sex will not be turned based. This is going to be new territory for us both. *'(Naked)' You have no idea how happy I am to get out of those pants. They make me look all... Blocky. *'(Naked)' I really enjoy you looking at me like that. You can do more than look. *'(Naked)' Phew! Sorry. I was really worried that I would be terribly pixelated if I got naked. Pixelated nipples are... Scary. *'(Naked)' I'm not going to lie. I've seen the fan art of me and Superioroth. And I'm kind of into it. *'(Naked)' Have you ever wondered what it's like to be inside of a cloud? Do you want to find out? *'(Naked)' Just so we're clear - our party needs three people. I'm very cool with this. Poke *Nice move. But now it's my turn. Turn-based flirting is actually much more fun than I thought. *Mustn't... Laugh... Too cool... To laugh... *Your attempts to make me laugh are only fueling my limit gauge. My counter-attack will be glorious. You will pee. *'(Naked)' Really? Tickling? If you don't make a more aggressive move, I'm going to pin you down and show you my own "special attack". *'(Naked)' Okay, it's my turn to tickle you. But just as a warning - my tickling is a lot more... Kinky than yours. *'(Naked)' Alright alright. I'm not made of stone. Here goes... Hahaha! HA ha ha haha ha! *'(Naked)' It's the hair, isn't it? Everyone digs the hair. Go ahead, you can touch it. Gift *Thanks. I like this. And I like you. I wish more things worked this way. **Sigh* Okay fine. I'll give you one. *Gasp!* Oh my gosh! I LOVE this! *Thank you. But I already have 99 of these. And, for some mysterious reason, I just can't have more than that... *I appreciate your generosity. Whenever I get low on Tents or Cabins, I'll let you know right away. *'Uniform' Coming Soon... *'Suit' Coming Soon... *'Ring' Coming Soon... *'Outfit' Coming Soon... *'Lingerie' Please tell me you went on an elaborate quest helping dozens of people to gather all of the parts of this outfit for me. I have a thing for fetch quests... *'Suit' Why aren't you kissing me? Is it still my turn? Oh, my bad. *smooch* Date *'Stroll' I love moonlight. Everything is broodier in moonlight. *'Beach' Thank you for staring intensely out at the ocean with me for hours today. Or were you staring at something else? *'Sightseeing' Hmph. Those leaves were pretty. And great for target practice. Really putting the fun in functional. *'Theater' Good movie. The plot wasn't nearly convoluted enough. But good nonetheless. Dialogue about Ayano *I've received several threatening notes. Not super scary stuff. More like mid-level boss scary. I'll just grind a few levels, and I'll be good. *Someone killed me today. Luckily I had just saved my progress, so it was a minor inconvenience at worst. *I think someone is watching us. I sense we're only a cutscene away from someone getting an enormous blade in the back. *Someone tried turning off my console before the game was finished saving. I've never been so terrified in my life. *Have you seen the girl in the school uniform skulking around? With the knife? I wonder if she's interested in joining our party... *Someone hid a bomb in my house. Luckily, the obnoxious timer at the top of the screen let me know it was there, and I successfully disarmed it. Requirement Table Trivia * Claudia is a Rule 63 version of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. ** Rule 63 states that for every fictional character, there exists an opposite-gender counterpart (in this case, a female counterpart of a male character). * Claudia's lover dialogue references the song Material Girl, by Madonna. *There are a lot of references related to Final Fantasy VII and to the Final Fantasy game series in general. **The affection increased by just adding another 7 each time, is reference from the Final Fantasy Series (Final Fantasy VII) where Claudia is present **The amount the gift that you must gift to her is the reference from the game itself and the most common JRPG game where your max item stack is 99. **Claudia's outfits are inspired by other games in the series: ***Her school uniform is derived from the SeeD Dress Uniform from Final Fantasy VIII ***Her beach outfit is derived from Rikku's outfit from Final Fantasy X ***Her wedding dress is based on the dress that Cloud Strife wore when sneaking into Don Corneo's mansion in Final Fantasy VII. ***The hair decoration she sports with her holiday outfit is a Moogle, a recurring creature that appears in all of the series in some fashion. ** Outfits Claudia.PNG|School Outfit oofers.PNG|Beach Outfit ewfjwenflwefw.PNG|Wedding Outfit ewfeefefwwfeewfwfewefwfewefwfewef.PNG|Holiday Outfit Memory Album wfeewflknefwwe.PNG|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 claudia.png|Friendship Photo wefwfewweffwefweewffwefwewefefw.PNG|Sweetheart Photo ovwuebjevkvdm,s jewkv ewj,sdv m,smdvs,dvv.PNG|Lover Photo Notes Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Event Exclusive Category:Crush Crush